legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Multiversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 7
Around another area, we have Jake riding in the wind like a horse with Django and King Julian on him Jake: Okay, we got away from that freak Django: "takes communicator out of his hat" Okay I have heard nothing from anyone, nor do I have a location on anyone Julian: Django, what's under your head, that isn't a skull? That was a little weird Django: Julian, I needed to keep it somewhere and it's the only place I can put as a skeleton. Julian: Should we stay and make a fire for the night Jake: Sure, we can. Julian: "hears a twinge" You hear anything Django: Yeah I do Julian: Someone's spying on us Jake: The Ravagers? Julian: Possibly Django: I'm way ahead of you boys They work on a fire with the song Southern Nights by Glen Campbell playing on a radio Django sneaks up behind a tree with Jake and Julian behind him and sees Team Skull grunts coming after them from the other side, Django jumps towards them, from one tree limb to another like a squirrel. The Group enters a clearing close to the ship. A grunt looks up and spots Django doing that. Team Skull Grunt:There! The Grunts Blasts at Django, following him. He hops from tree to tree as bullets go pass him, leading them right where he wants them. He throws some rocks at the grunts and stops in a tree at the end of the run. He holds a device with two buttons. He presses one of them. A bomb goes off at the feet of the Grunts, sending half of them into the air. As the confused group on the ground watches, Django presses the second button and a second group goes in the air Jake and Julian both laugh and they both continue pushes the buttons and the two groups go up and down until the bombs are depleted of energy. Some Grunts try to jump Julian, Jake leaps onto his back and puts something sticky on him which causes a electric shock on them. As He laughs at the shocking effect on them Jake: This rocks Django: Got that right ???: Ariados, Spider Web A Ariados arrives out of the shadows with Guzma, Team Skull Grunts and Deathstroke's followers and webs up the trio Julian: Oh what the heck, I didn't ask for bondage. Who did that? Guzma: The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up...Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here! "Guzma shows up right on cue Django: Oh I should have figured this guy Guzma: Yeah this guy, the hardest guy around Following Guzma are Slappy, Yellowjacket, Lyric, Damian, and Reverb Slappy: Look what we have here, 3 suckers tangled into a web Jake: Oh, brother. Lyric: Silence, Dog we're here on business. On orders of our boss Django: So Thawne send them after us King Julian: Possibly, Django: Or someone working for him Reverb: I have seen all of your work throughout your adventures, and I must say I am disappointed. Using your abilities for help instead of subjugate, associating yourself with idiotic people like this marsupial who is anything but the ideal person to work with Julian: Flattery will get you nowhere "starts get choked" Damian: Your dumber than I thought you are. Also why are we wasting our time?, We could kill these guys right here Reverb: Because Guzma and Deathstroke want them alive. For some reason they need them alive. I'm all for your idea though Damian: He does realize that is a mistake Guzma: Deathstroke does, but he has his reasons Django: "whispers to Jake and Julian" Guys we have to slip out of here. I'll use my claws Guzma "over hears this": Try what you may but we will not let you go "sends out a Pinsir" Pinsir keep them in place Yellowjacket: And if that fails I'll disintegrate them "pulls out stingers on his suit Django: All Good threats, except I don't need to move my hand "using his finger and moves it back and forth to cut him and the others out Guzma: Get them Django, Jake and Julian all stand to fight with Django giving Julian some shoes King Julian: What are these Django: Bronze Boots of Truth, they force anyone to tell the truth and can make someone run really fast. El Tigre's Dad retired and put the boots on hold so that's why he isn't trying to kill us King Julian: Let's just get away Jake, Django and Julian begin attacking Guzma and his group. Yellowjacket trying to fry Julian with his lasers, though with the boots on Julian, he is running too quick to be hit and he's even dancing in them too why doing so before giving Yellow Jacket a kick to the groin though Jacket hits him back with a punch to the face. Julian runs at Yellow Jacket and tickles him and then lands another good one at his back. Django is spending his time dodging Lyric and his tail while also fending off Guzma's Pinsir as Pinsir is trying to use a Vicegrip on Django. Django finds it tricky to maneuver due to the shock waves and Pinsir tackles Django knocking him over. Django after getting back up jumps on Pinsir and slashes him in the back where Guzma commands his Ariados to use Poison Sting which bounces off Django and blasts it with his guitar. Lyric tackles Django again but he's ready this time and grabs his tail and throws him at Guzma's Pinsir and Araidos though Guzma's Pokemon use String Shot and grab Lyric though Lyric is still in pain due to Django's claws digging into his tail Jake meanwhile is using his stretching powers to dodge Reverb's energy shots where they are both trying to hit each other with mixed results. As Jake is spending too much time dodging while Reverb is pretty much to land a shot eventually Jake has enough and forms his fist into a hammer and smacks Reverb. Reverb gets back up and fires his energy shots in the air which begin falling down. Jake forms a fist into a umbrella to protect himself but this was to buy time for Reverb to approach him and blast his face. Jake's face goes back to normal and stretches his body to body slam Reverb Jake: So that's them all, now let's get this old man Damian: Old Man? "chuckles| Seriously is he for real? Jake: Yeah we're not scared of you old man Daminan: You should "force chokes Jake, Django and Julian" You look scared now Django: You can't kill me, I'm already dead genius Damian: I see that, I don't need my old timer glasses "continues at it" Guzma: "returning Pinsir and Ariados" That settles that Damian: I'm keeping it settled, Now who's want to be the first to be choked up Two Shadows show up and distract Damian's force which takes him and Guzma by surprise. They show up on the two Kid with a star shirt: I recognize you, you assisted in the kidnapping of my friends. Where are they? Guzma: In states with Deathstroke Damian: Jasper informed me of you and your encounter with her Guzma: You're a messed up kid. It's not every day someone comes here for a beating.You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack! I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let's see if I can't fix you! Girl with Sword: You Touch him You go through me Guzma: I have no time "sends out a Masquerain " Icy Wind Masquerain Masquerian spreads a strong icy wind which blinds them Reverb: Well your attempt failed Darik Guzma: No it worked, we got what we wanted Julian, Django and Jake recover and see who it is Jake: Whew we had a close call, who are you kids The Kid 1: I'm Steven and this is Connie Django: How did you find us Connie: When Jasper and her guys attacked us. With the help of Peridot we got them tracked and tracked them when where we found you. They're working a guy named Deathstroke Django: He's Thawne's 2nd in command King Julian: I thought it was The Joker Django: A Guy can have several Jake: We're trying to find our friends we got lost from them. By the way I'm Jake, and this is Julian and Django. Steven: Do you know where they are King Julian: Sadly no, but we're stilling looking Django: I'll get the Jake Horse Jake: We're not riding me again. Connie: I have it covered, "Lion appears and lands near them Jake: Sweet ................ Our second scene takes place in a pyramid and we see both Kyle and Lydia walk through it with Kyle leading the way through the book Kyle: This your first archeology adventure? Lydia: Not exactly, but the merchants were nice to show us the way Kyle: Yes, they were. Now here's what I'm reading. Apparently there is a second journal here that will lead you further into your journey. But we do have to cross a few obstacles first. Two to be exact Lydia: One each Kyle: Yes, first we must obtain a pharaoh helmet Kyle goes down a small platform surrounded by all desert terrain. He starts dodging the sand, so he doesn't get sunk while dodging poisonous scorpions feeling that killing would waste his time jump. He sees a ditch and jumps over and goes over a long stretch of quicksand and finds a gem which instantly warps him into the pyramid. He sees a lot of bats there and decides to attack them with his spells while playing hit and run. He eventually reaches some mummies who shoot their heads at him, he is quick to duck and navigates through more mummies. After more dodging he sees an ancient door and enters with an Active Pharaoh who begins to attack him Kyle tries firing his spells but it's too fast for him and he gets smacked a lot. Eventually he stops time and then fires spells at the pharaoh until it can't move and takes the crown. Lydia: You found it Kyle: Yup, the other thing is now into another pyramid like location, the Desert Ruins Lydia: And I assume it's my turn to get this one, Kyle: Yup I'll send you there, but keep an ear with me on a walkie-talkie Lydia: Okay Magic then fills the entire screen as the second element of their hunt begins This magic takes us to the caverns where Discord, Suede, Rick and Morty are investigating Rick: Okay, boys we're going to find our vortex regulator through this legends temple Morty: That's so 90s Discord: I agree with the kid Rick: Do You want to find it or not Suede: Sure we do Rick: First we got the Moat Suede: As a 90s kid, I can tell we have the cross the pool through various methods. either through cargo net climbing monkey bar style or rafting Discord: Hmm, I just teleport myself there Suede: "stops Discord" No Discord we would piss off the temple if we cheated Discord: It's sentient?, Interesting Rick: Well me and Morty are going to canoe. You two do the monkey bar thing. Morty: I'll rather do the latter Rick: Sorry, Morty. It's you over these two Suede and Discord both begin crossing with a cargo net climbing with Discord leading the way due to being heavier. Neither of them are having a simple time due to this being a first time for them. While Morty and Rick are both trying to move their canoe with Morty having a trickier time than either Suede or Discord where Rick is having a marginally easier time, despite being a old man. Discord decides to cheat by turning himself a monkey and make the climbing easier, Suede gives him a look while Discord puts up a sign saying "I'm not cheating, I'm abusing the loop holes" Rick and Morty eventually manage to make it to the other side where Discord gets there having to think about getting Suede on his back Morty: That's round one, what's Round two Rick: The Steps of Knowledge, Suede: They are meant to ask important questions we need to answer 3 questions. Discord: What are they about, When the LOTM began or something Rick: Even I don't know. But I got our first question. 'reading" Q1 when did Legends of the Hidden Temple begin airing on Nick. A) 1993 B)1995 C)1989 D) 2000 Discord: Meta am I right. Well Morty, since you're the 90s kid you answer Suede: I said I was the 90s kid Discord: Does it matter Morty: It was 1993 "puts the answer in the temple mouth and it glows green indicating that it was right Suede: Next Question, What Nick show did Legends of the Hidden Temple crossover with A)Spongebob B) Danny Phantom C) The Loud House D) Harvey Beaks Discord: Considering none of these are mainly 90s programming it had to be a relevant time to throwback. Spongebob was back in 99, Rick: What about the others Morty: Never heard of Harvey Beaks, and Danny Phantom didn't make much of an appearance considering it was only on 4 years and younger in the case of B. Loud House maybe Discord: Okay "puts it in and it glows green again" That was right Suede: Let me guess, another Legends question for the final question Morty: Uh, Yes. When did the TV film first air? Discord: And no multiple choice, well I knew we would sink this way just like 2016 did in many ways The Temple's mouth opens right there which has Suede, Rick and Morty all stare at Discord Discord: What? Rick: That must have been right! Discord, Rick, Morty and Suede all take a run in and go to the temple Discord: There it is the Vortex Regulator Rick: It looks too easy, Suede: Let me see "throws a pebble and it gets crushed as a result Morty: Oh Jeez Rick: We just got to find some way around it. Hmm does anyone had an idea Suede: No Suede, Rick and Morty all begin pondering back and forth where as Discord is just lying around waiting. Rick: I got we just need to flatten ourselves like a pancake instead of just pushing ourself through. We just got to apply Wario logic Discord: With a Hammer, "Takes one out and slams Rick with it" Rick: Not that way you idiot Discord: Isn't that what you meant? Rick: No I meant we squeeze ourselves, this will have to do Discord hits both Suede and Morty with a hammer and then himself and the four begin wiggling between the crushers and having to wait and move towards the treasure at the end. Discord then reflates everyone and Rick opens up the treasure chest and sees the Vortex Regulator Rick: We got it, the regulator is ours Then the four hear, a quick pacing speed of yellow and red appears and shows up right in front of them and it's Thawne Thawne: You mean the regulator is mine Toffee arrives right behind him Toffee: Thank you for showing us the way boys Suede: This won't be good ................. Now we finally go back to Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Marceline, Phineas, Isabella and Past Bender (Mr.Angelsmith) who are all sitting in middle of a fire at night with Jorgen using his wand to project a map or something to find their other friends Jorgen: I got a lock on everyone, Rick and the others are around the hidden temple where as they left Julian, Jake and Django behind and they're trying to find them Titanius: I sense a opportunity to steal some stuff Bender: If I was still you I would, But I steal if I need to now Jorgen: We'll go looking for them in the morning Skipper: Get your sunhat Marceline Marceline: I already packed it Skipper Skipper: Question, why are we waiting. We might need to find them now we don't know if Thawne will try to attack our friends Phineas: That's a good point, Jorgen believes we need an attack strategy Isabella: As well as a defense strategy Bender: I'm in favor of just getting a break to sit down and get a fire going Skipper: Do you think Rick can take of himself? Bender: I have no doubt on that Skipper: A Lot of confidence for someone new I will admit Isabella: That is unlike you Starfire: Well, it's the same for Titatnius Phineas: That's his past self. Of Course he would get along with him Starfire: Still Phineas: I'll get some more fire wood Phineas leaves the group to get some more firewood, when he finds himself under a shadow of someone ready behind him and it's Deathstroke Deathstroke: Late for a stroll ain't it? Phineas screams as Deathstroke grabs him which gets everyone's attention Marceline: Phineas Phineas: This guy got me when I was getting firewood. Bender and Titantius both grab a shot gun and aim at Deathstroke and Isabella takes one from Bender and points at him too Isabella: Put down Phineas or else Deathstroke: Your Bullets aren't going to do a thing to me my dear. Bender: You heard the girl Deathstroke, drop Phineas Deathstroke: Ah, Bender you know who I am. Impressive Phineas: We have done research on you, what are you doing here Deathstroke: Stalling as part of our plan Skipper: You admitted that awfully quick Deathstroke: Exactly, I came to do that while We acquire the vortex regulator. Jorgen: I'll get the jet Deathstroke: Just wait, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Jorgen: It's not moving it has fly paper on it Titantius: Not to mention we're surrounded in fly paper like sticky substances Deathstroke: I meant it when I said I was stalling. I surrounded your camp with it and your get away vechile. Those two can fly, but how long would it take to get you all out Marceline: He's Right "to Bender" Starfire: So his soldiers can get us without escape Bender: No, Starfire. I think he came by himself. He wouldn't do this if he didn't have absolute confidence Deathstroke: "nods in agreement" Right Bender, I did come alone. Bender: I'll take you Skipper: Isabella work on getting the fly paper out. I'll help Bender fight Deathstroke Phineas: I think he just wants Bender to "Deathstroke drops Phineas" Deathstroke: No you both can fight me, Jorgen: I'll help too Deathstroke: This will be interesting, Bender: Marceline, Starfire you two look out for any life Everyone sets to their tasks Bender, Skipper and Jorgen all charge against Deathstroke, who dodges each of them with ease and kicks all 3 of them down. Bender quickly gets up with Skipper and Deathstroke sneaks behind the two as they get back up, Bender head-butts Deathstroke before he can attack Bender. Jorgen then punches Deathstroke which sends him back, Deathstroke quickly recovers and uses his own baton to shoot himself up in the sky and the three try to predict where he will go. Deathstroke lands on the ground and kicks Bender in the back and then Jorgen tries to use his wand on him only for Deathstroke to disable the wand and lands another roundhouse on him. Skipper is trying to keep his eye on Deathstroke and they end up connecting their arms together where Jorgen takes his wand and smacks him like a golf club. Though Deathstroke still doesn't relent and uses some explosives to cloak his movement where he grabs Skipper and throws him at both Bender and Jorgen. Bender then shoots Deathstroke with his gun where Deathstroke takes out his own fire arm and fires at Bender. Skipper tries to karate chop him but Deathstroke turns his attention to Skipper and avoids it. Jorgen then bear hugs Deathstroke where Bender and Skipper slam Deathstroke to the ground. Then he once again uses a bomb to cloak his movement except this time he's on a jet Welton: You done fighting them? Deathstroke: Yes it made a point, "to Bender,Skipper and co" Not Bad boys, you defiantly have the spark to fight. I look forward to our next encounter Bender: Are we done with the fly paper Phineas: Working on it Bender. Deathstroke and Welton are both flying by the fly paper Welton: We could have helped you Deathstroke, you realize Deathstroke: I do, Welton. It makes a better impression to come alone without the army. I was able to get in a fight with their leader and established who I was. I'd say it was a victory in it's own right. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2